1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various methods, apparatuses, systems, programs, and recording media related to the total color material amount restriction profile to restrict the color material amount provided to a recording medium by an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a desired image is widely formed to a recording medium such as a sheet of paper by providing a color material (recording liquid) such as an ink and toner by the use of an image formation apparatus such as an ink jet printer and electrophotographic image formation apparatus.
At the time of image formation, when color materials are provided to a recording medium in a superimposed manner, there is a case where the recording medium may not sufficiently absorb some color materials which are excessively provided. In this case, the patch color reproducibility may be impaired, the decrease in the membrane properties due to an excessive color material may be caused, or a sheet of paper may be warped due to the excessive color material to cause a problem during medium conveyance.
In view of preventing a color material from being excessively provided, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-101934 discloses a technique of restricting the amount of ink by under-color removal processing that replaces a predetermined amount of a CMY signal with a K signal. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-101934, it is possible to prevent an ink from being excessively provided to a recording medium and avoid the above-mentioned various problems that may occur at the time of printing.